Frost
by Feathersky1357
Summary: The Great Battle is just over and the clans are left weak. A mysterious she-cat appears. Pure white with ice blue eyes. A very skilled fight that can even defeat Lionblaze. Rated T for violence.
1. Allegiances

Leader: Bramblestar-a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deputy: Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

Warriors:

Graystripe - long haired solid gray tom.

Millie – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Leafpool – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail – a long haired white tom.

Lionblaze – golden tabby tom with amber eyes.

Sandstorm – pale ginger she-cat.

Brightheart – white she-cat with ginger splotches and one missing eye.

Cinderheart – dark gray she-cat.

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom.

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom.

Spiderlegs - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom.

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes.

Berrynose - cream-colored tom.

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat.

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom.

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom.

Icecloud - white she-cat.

Toadstep - black-and-white tom.

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat.

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat.

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes.

Brackenfur – golden brown tabby tom.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Lilacpetal - a cream colored she-cat with one brown back paw.

Apprentices:

Molepaw – a brown and cream colored tom.

Cherrypaw – small ginger she-cat.

Queens:

Daisy – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes. (mother to Seedkit and Lilykit.)

Elders:

Purdy - old tabby with a gray muzzle.

Cats outside clans:

Frost - a silver she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Snow - a white she cat with a patch of black fur on her left ear.

Cloud - a white she-cat with green eyes.

Ice - a silver she-cat with a faded brown tail.

Snap - a dusty brown colored tom.

Blood - a black tom with red eyes and a long scar across his back.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Breeze's POV**

The she-cat paused sniffing for the right direction. Her beautiful silver fur shone in the moonlight. The she-cat trotted on to the camp, where her litter-mate was waiting.

"Breeze." She whispered softly. "They are coming."

Breeze poked her head out of the den. "Frost?"

"I'm here." Frost murmured. "But I won't make a difference. They're still coming."

Breeze shook her head. "Snow will be distraught if she has to leave her kits behind. Spark and Glow means everything to Snow."

Frost's eyes clouded. "She'll have to. Snow knew a long time ago that she had to. Ice and Cloud knew too."

Breeze let out a whimper. "I hope you are right."

Ice emerged from the entrance and placed a small shrew on the pile. "Look at that!" Ice spat. "We caught much more in leaf-bare before."

"They're coming." Breeze whispered.

Ice whipped around. "What? Now?"

Breeze shivered. But before she could reply, Snow and Cloud came.

"Not much prey either." Ice growled with disgust. "A mouse and a vole. That's supposed to give us strength to fight _them_?"

Snow stared at Ice. "They're coming? But my kits. I can't abandon them."

Frost shook her head. "You have to."

Snow ducked beneath the brambles and turned. "I will be with my kits. Call me when they do come."

Frost sat with her litter-mates quietly for a while.

Suddenly, an owl shrieked in the distance. Not the normal sound but a warning. A warning that they were coming.

"Breeze!" Frost hissed quietly. "Get Snow, now! They are coming now!"

Breeze eyes widened and called softly to Snow.

Snow stumbled away from her kits, ignoring the kits protests.

Another howl. This time from The Pack. The Wild Dog Pack. They were here. Now.

The leader of the pack gave another howl, this time the pack attacked. Claws and teeth were all mixed in a whirl.

Snow, Cloud, Frost … Ice!

She was trapped beneath the pack leader's paws. The dog raised one paw to deal with the death blow.

_No!_ Breeze thought. Frost landed beside Breeze. "It's so clear to me now." Breeze whispered to Frost.

Breeze leapt forward, knocking Ice away from the leader's claws. She landed where Ice was a heart-beat earlier.

"Breeze!" Frost's cry rang in her ears until everything was black.


	3. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, erin hunter does, but i do own my own characters.**

Chapter 1

Bramblestar watched as Cloudtail, Lionblaze, and Whitewing came rushing into the middle of camp.

Their eyes were wild with fear.

_What happened?_ Bramblestar wondered.

"Rouges!" Whitewing gasped out. "There was two of them and they attacked as together. I don't know what happened. We should of won, but they defeated us."

"We all fought but lost." Cloudtail mewed a little more calm then Whitewing, but still looked terrified.

"Medicine den, now". Bramblestar told the two trembling warriors.

Bramblestar wrenched his gaze away from the battered warriors and glanced at Lionblaze.

He opened his jaws to tell him to lead a patrol to where they had found the rouges.

After all, Lionblaze couldn't be defeated.

Bramblestar couldn't believe how wrong he was.

His pelt was covered in wounds, most of them still bleeding.

"Lionblaze?" Bramblestar questioned. "You to? They defeated you?"

Lionblaze stared at him for a moment, his eyes was glazed with fear.

"Yes." He meowed at last. "I don't know how it happened. Maybe since the Great Battle is over, I losing my powers."

"I can still hear as fine as I once could." Dovewing said from behind them.

Jayfeather padded up. "And I can still sence thoughts. Lionblaze, I don't think it was you. Choose any warrior any day, you can still defeat them. I think…" Jayfeather hesitated. "…it was the rouges that were strong. Now you come with me to the medicine den."

Lionblaze opened his jaws to argue, but then looked down at his bloody body, then went to follow Jayfeather.

_Lionblaze was as strong as ever, wasn't he?_ Bramblestar thought.

A yowl sounded near the camp. Almost everyone in the camp raced out.

There, just near the camp entrance, was the dead body of Brightheart.

A sleek, well muscled, white she-cat was standing close to her body, with a silver she-cat not far away from her.

" You!" Cloudtail snarled. "What do you want from the clans?"

The white she-cat walked up so that she could face nose-to-nose with Cloudtail.

"The clans are useless." The white she-cat hissed "Three cats can't even fight off two cats! What is the use of clans anyway then?"

Cloudtail's neck fur bristled.

"The clans makes us strong!" Cloudtail hissed back.

The silver furred she-cat pushed her way to the front beside the white cat.

"That is my sister Ice." she meowed calmly. "And my name is Frost."

**I updated this chapter and changed it a bit.**


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Frost? Is-is that your name?" Bramblestar's tail twitched.

Frost blinked at him for a moment.

"Yes." She said at last. "It is."

Frost could smell fear scent coming off him.

"Is something wrong with that?" Ice growled.

"No, it's just that… I just wanted to know." Bramblestar stammered.

Ice narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

"My litter-mates, Ice, Snow, Cloud, and Breeze were attacked by dogs at our original camp. Bre-Breeze died trying to save Ice." Frost mewed. "I came here with Ice. Cloud and Snow… I think they separated into different directions."

There was sympathy in Whitewing's eyes. "Oh, I didn't know. Come on Frost, we can get you some shelter." Whitewing mewed, saying nothing to Ice.

"Thank you." Frost murmured as if she was somewhere else.

Ice padded after Frost, her tail swishing with impatience as if wanting to leave already. Bramblestar leapt onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to gather their own prey, come here beneath the Highrock!"

Every cat came this time, no one was outside of camp.

Bramblestar began to speak. "As you know Cloudtail's patrol was attacked by rouges earlier, we have found them and they agreed to come to our camp."

"Bramblestar, are you mouse-brained?" Dustpelt exclaimed.

"Those are rouges, the ones who defeated Lionblaze! You allow them to come to camp to kill us all?" Berrynose hissed, agreeing with Dustpelt.

Bramblestar looked calmly down on them, but before he could speak, Cloudtail stood up. "I-I know I said they attacked us, but we actually saw them outside clan territory. But I wasn't sure, so I ordered my patrol to attack. It's my fault Brightheart is dead. I'm sorry."

Bramblestar stared at him, this was completely different from what he said earlier. Now he might have a way to convince his Clanmates to let Frost stay!

"Thank you Cloudtail for saying the truth. Now, I know they just got here, but being able to defeat Lionblaze is very impressive." Bramblestar leapt down from the Highrock. "I, Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these two cats. Frost, Ice do you promise to uphold the warrior code?

"I do." Frost replied, her voice strong and steady.

Ice stared at him with narrowed eyes for a moment then mewed, "I do."

"Then I give you your warrior name Frostfeather, Starclan honors you for your battle-skills. Ice you will be now known as Icefire, Starclan honors you for your battle-skill as well."

Bramblestar licked them both on the head and they both returned it with a respectful lick to his shoulder. Bramblestar wondered how they knew what to do. After all, they just got here.

"Frostfeather, Icefire according to our tradition, you must sit vigil and watch over the camp tonight. But first, feel free to speak to your new den-mates and eat."

Frostfeather padded to the fresh-kill pile. There was barely anything on it, because of leaf-bares effects.

"Bramblestar? May I go hunting first with Icefire? There seems to not be a lot of prey."

"Of course, Frostfeather. Would you like to take Ivypool with you?" Bramblestar mewed.

Frostfeather shook her head. "Icefire!" Frostfeather yowled. "Come on, I want to go hunting."

Icefire stood up and padded after her sister.

"So what do you think of the clans?" Frostfeather asked.

"Strange." Icefire muttered as she began to stalk a mouse.

Icefire caught it in one strong leap. "Frostfeather, seriously do you think Clover would have liked this?" Icefire growled. "Clover always said not to go to the clans!"

Frostfeather bristled. "Where else could we go? Live as rouges? I hate being a rouge, and I know you do to!"

The two liter-mates continued their hunt without another word to each other. When they arrived back in camp, they had doubled the fresh-kill pile.

"Seems like we got some nice hunters too!" Ivypool purred happily as she padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

Ivypool stopped in her tracks, turned to look at Frostfeather and Icefire.

"Come on." Ivypool mewed. "You can eat you know."

Frostfeather walked over to the pile with Icefire padding uncertainly behind her. It was nearly time for them to begin their vigil. Frostfeather choose a vole to share with Icefire. Just when they had finished, Bramblestar announced that their vigil had begun. The two sisters sat side by side in the cold wind, their argument forgotten, as they faced their leaf-bare vigil together.

**I might be able to update tomorrow, but I'm not sure.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Icefire'sPOV

Icefire's nose twitched as she caught the scent of a bird. Frostfeather was next to her, still shivering from the night.

"You can talk now, your vigil is over." A voice mewed.

Icefire whipped around. Bramblestar was crouching next to the fresh-kill pile, eating a rabbit. Squirrelflight emerged from the warriors den.

"Border patrol, Sandstorm, Spiderlegs, Hazeltail, and Sorrel, go to the ShadowClan and Windclan border."Squirrelflight mewed. "Ivypool, take Frostfeather, Icefire, and Dovewing to hunt at the abandoned Twoleg nest." Ivypool dipped her head, and summoned her patrol with a flick of her tail.

The way to the Twoleg nest looked very familiar. Icefire glanced at Frostfeather, but she didn't seem to notice anything wrong. Icefire quickened her pace and trotted up beside Frostfeather.

"Frostfeather, have we been here before?" Icefire mewed uneasily.

Frostfeather glanced at her. "No. Maybe you remember seeing this place when we first came here."

Icefire knew this wasn't true, but said nothing.

"We're here!" Ivypool announced. "Everyone pair up and search for prey."

Icefire turned to choose Frostfeather, but surprised to see Dovewing already next to her. Frostfeather shot her a look that Icefire couldn't quite indentify, and turned back to Dovewing. Scowling, she trotted up to Ivypool. Icefire expected a very scared look from Ivypool, since what she had done to Lionblaze. But Ivypool was expressionless. Much unlike Dovewing, who had spoke to Frostfeather as if she had known Frostfeather her whole life, Ivypool was silent. Icefire realized Ivypool was a very good hunter though; she could track a mouse in a snowstorm. Icefire let out a small hiss. She had found herself admiring Ivypool's techniques. Icefire quickly dropped into a crouch and began stalking a mouse. She caught it, and let out a small purr of satisfaction. Ivypool was nearby hunting a skinny hare. Her fur brushed along the brambles, and made it rustle. The hare heard and took off another direction. Ivypool let out a hiss of frustration. Icefire chased after the hare.

_Give me speed, Starclan. _Icefire thought.

The hare was too fast. Icefire finally stopped. Another silver pelt flashed past her.

_Frostfeather! _Frostfeather was chasing the hare now.

In a heartbeat she was back, the hare dangling from her jaws. "Lost something?" Frost muttered. "You make me look like a fool, Icefire. Not even able to catch a hare."

"It wasn't my fault!" Icefire protested. "Ivypool's fur brushed a bramble and it heard her. It wasn't even my hare!"

"Don't try to make excuses! You could have still caught it! I did. Clover would of too." Frostfeather snarled.

Icefire backed away, not knowing what to say. Frostfeather _never _snarled at anyone like that!

"Frostfeather, are you-"

"Hey Frostfeather!" An excited mew sounded nearby. "I caught a bird by snagging one of its wings on my claw like you said! It really worked!"

Icefire turned around.

It was Dovewing. "I taught Ivypool it too; she said it sounded as if it would work." Dovewing continued. "Did you teach Icefire that?"

Frostfeather blinked at Dovewing. "Of course."

Icefire scowled silently. Frostfeather had _never_ taught her such a thing!

"Frostfeather?" Icefire purred silkily. "Would you teach Dovewing and I another technique?"

There would be no way for Frostfeather to back down, not with Dovewing right there.

"Maybe another time." Frostfeather replied.

"Oh please!" Dovewing begged. "Just one!"

"I said another time!" Frostfeather hissed, not to Dovewing, but Icefire. "Dovewing, you can go back to camp with Ivypool. I want to speak to Icefire."

Dovewing dipped her head and bounded off. Icefire opened her mouth to ask Frostfeather what in the name of Starclan she was talking about, but a sudden thud knocked her to the ground. Frostfeather. Icefire gaped at her.

"You believe in Starclan!" Frostfeather hissed. "You turned your back to our traditions and followed the Clans instead!"

Icefire stared at her. "But we're in the clans now!" Icefire protested.

"No." Frostfeather growled. "You might be with the Clans, but I will never forget my ancestors."

"You took the clan name." "Yes, now I will abandon it."

"But why? You said you didn't want to be a rouge."

Frostfeather stared deeply into her eyes. "There is other ways too. You know that. But first I have to find Snow and Cloud!"

"I-I don't understand. Why would you want to leave now, after you have so many friends?"

"I will take one if they accept."

"Who?"

"You heard Jayfeather last night. I asked him about Lilacpetal. Clover was Lilacpetal's mother… And Jayfeather was the father."

**Sorry about the confusion about Lilacpetal. Jayfeather fell in love with Clover and they had Lilacpetal.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Frostfeather's POV**

Frostfeather padded back into camp. Dovewing immediately welcomed her with a lick to her ear. Frostfeather ignored her and padded on to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar?" Frostfeather mewed as she poked her head in.

"Yes? Frostfeather is that you?" Bramblestar's voice sounds from the inside of the den.

Frostfeather gave her pelt a shake then replied, "Yes. I … I want to leave the clans." Her words left Bramblestar left in silence.

"What?" He mewed at last.

"I want to find my litter-mates. They can still be out there." Frostfeather mewed.

"Yes, but you are our best fighter." Bramblestar protested.

Frostfeather shook her head. "No, the Clans is not something I can give all my loyalty to."

Bramblestar paused. "When do you want to leave then? Now?"

Frostfeather shook her head again. "No, tomorrow at sun-high."

Bramblestar dipped his head. Frostfeather padded outside.

"Frostfeather!" It was Lilacpetal. "I heard the moves you taught Dovewing. Can you teach me some?"

"Er… actually I was wondering if we could just talk, you know." Frostfeather stammered.

"Ok, whatever you say Frostfeather." Lilacpetal replied.

_It won't be Frostfeather for long._ She thought. _When I leave the Clans, cats can call me Frost again._

"Lilacpetal, was your mother Clover?"

"Yes, but um … she was Cloverwing back then."

Frostfeather nodded her head slowly. "How would you like to see her again?"

Lilacpetal's eyes sparked. "Really? You know where she is? Is she alive or is she in Starclan?"

"She is still alive"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course she is."

"Where did she go? Why didn't she come back? And how do you know her?" Lilacpetal's eyes suddenly narrowed with suspicion.

Frostfeather opened her jaws, then clamped them shut again. "Because…" Frostfeather trailed off.

"Yes?" Lilacpetal growled.

"… She was my mother as well." Lilacpetal stared at her as if she had grown a second tail.

"What? Your mother? But she's mine."

Frostfeather shrugged. "Deal with it. We're half-sisters."

"Why did you want me to know?"

"Because I'm going to find Snow and Cloud, and I wanted you to come with me." Frostfeather half expected her to say no, half expected her to say she was crazy.

"Yes, I will come." Those words made Frostfeather speechless.

_What if she knows about Jayfeather? Will she still have the same thoughts? _

As if Lilacpetal had read her mind, she said, "I know about Jayfeather, Cloverwing told me before she left…forever." Lilacpetal continued fiercely, "I like to _think _Lionblaze is my father. He has paid more attention to me than Jayfeather. To think of it, I don't want Jayfeather. But I know Lionblaze isn't my father, which means you are my closest kin here. I want to go with you, Frostfeather."

Frostfeather shook her head. "No. You can't go until you at least know the basic training of what Ice and I have learned."

Lilacpetal circled her impatiently. "Can we start _now_?"

Frostfeather let out a small mrrow. "Of course we can."

**Lilacpetal's POV **

"No! You have to leap at your opponent while you still have the element of surprise! Then you can immediately pin your opponent down. Don't just swipe." Frostfeather hissed. "Again."

Lilacpetal let out a small hiss. "How am I supposed to know what to do when you just scold me?"

_Stupid, stuck up, mouse brain_, Lilacpetal thought.

"Fine then, attack me." Frostfeather growled.

But as soon as Lilacpetal poses to strike at her, Frostfeather said something else. "Claws _out_." Lilacpetal stared at her in horror.

Frostfeather returned the look. "Just do it. I won't have my claws unsheathed."

Still with a wild look on her face, Lilacpetal leapt Frostfeather. Lilacpetal could feel Frostfeather's flesh beneath her claws. Within a heartbeat, Frostfeather wriggled out beneath her. But when Lilacpetal turned to look at her, she had no wounds.

"Frostfeather… I thought I _clawed_ you. What happened to the wounds? Did you even have any?"

Frostfeather blinked at her. "Yes." She mewed at last. "I did have wounds."

Lilacpetal could only stare back blankly. "What do you mean?"

But her words were drowned by the yowl of another cat. Frostfeather leapt up and swiftly ran towards the yowl with Lilacpetal hard on her paws.

"Frostfeather! Slow down!" Lilacpetal gasped. Frostfeather refused to listen. She thundered on towards the yowl. Lilacpetal had no choice but to follow. She was out of clan territory. When Lilacpetal had finally caught up to Frostfeather, she wasn't running. Instead she motioned to her to keep low.

"What-" Lilacpetal began, but Frostfeather cut her off with a hiss, nodding to look behind the ferns. Lilacpetal peered over and gasped. There was a pack. A pack of dogs. And before them… Another cat. Slathered so much like Brightheart. A body shaped so much like her own and Frostfeather's. One word was all it took to break her heart.

Clover.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Frostfeather's POV**

Frostfeather let out a silent wail. Clover. She was dead. Clover was dead.

"Cloverwing!" Lilacpetal cried. "Cloverwing … Clover."

Frostfeather let out another warning hiss. The pack was right there! Too late. The pack had heard Lilacpetal.

"Run!" Frostfeather screeched. Lilacpetal shot her a confused look.

"The dogs! They heard you!" Frostfeather screeched.

Finally it seemed to process into Lilacpetal's mind. Frostfeather bolted forward with Lilacpetal at her side.

"Where… to… go…?" Lilacpetal panted. "Don't… know… where… clans… are…"

Frostfeather let out another plea to the sky. _Where_ are _the Clans? _She didn't know either.

"Just keep running." Frostfeather told Lilacpetal, trying to keep her panic down. "We have to come across somewhere soon."

It seemed like ages that they were running.

"Frostfeather, we need to stop." Lilacpetal gasped.

Suddenly another white pelt flashed in front of her.

_Icefire?_ No. This cat had green eyes and no brown tail. _Snow! Snow was here!_

"Snow!" Frostfeather exclaimed leaping onto her old litter-mate. Snow thrust her off and narrowed her eyes.

"Frost? Is that you?" Frostfeather let out a warm purr.

"Snow." Frostfeather whispered. "You're here."

Snow purred too. "Do you know where Ice is? Or Cloud?"

Frostfeather shook her head. "Unless you know where the clans are, I won't be able to find Icefire."

Snow stared at her. "Ice_fire_? She took a clan name? Did you too?"

"Yes. Of course I did. But I decided to leave and change my name back." Frostfeather mewed.

Snow blinked. "Who is she? A clan cat? And you mean you wanted to leave so you left Icefire and brought her?"

"This is Lilacpetal. Her mother was also Clover. And Clover … she died. The pack killed her." Frostfeather said dryly.

Snow looked horrified. "But Clover she- she's _dead_?" Snow cried. "Does Ice know?"

Frostfeather shook her head. "I told you, I don't know where the Clans are."

Snow paused. "I actually think I've seen them there-" Pointing with her tail to the far away island. "When the moon's full."

Frostfeather brightened a bit "Then that's where Icefire is!" She quickly turned and bounded away.

Snow raced after her with Lilacpetal not far behind. Frostfeather could feel the wind in her fur. _Icefire, when we get you and Cloud back, our family will be whole again._

The thought warmed her, but almost instantly turned into a cold feeling of sadness.

_But you won't be whole._ A small voice whispered inside of her. _You won't have Clover with you._ Clover.

Frostfeather wanted to wail her name to the sky. But what could that do? Nothing.

Grass tore beneath her claws. She was almost there!

Frostfeather sprang with extra speed, leaving Snow and Lilacpetal panting behind her.

_Icefire. Icefire. Icefire!_ Frostfeather could see her now!

"Ice!" Frostfeather cried as she leapt onto her sister.

"It's Ice_fire. _Remember?" Icefire hissed.

Frostfeather gaped at her. "Aren't you even pleased to see me?" Frostfeather exclaimed. "I bet you didn't even know that Lilacpetal and I were lost. Or that we found Snow."

Icefire pushed past Frostfeather. "Snow? Are you there?"

Snow turned away from Lilacpetal. "Yes, I'm here, Ice."

Icefire bristled. "My name is Ice_fire_."

Snow's eyes widened with mock disbelief. "Really? Is it? Well _Frost _and I were just talking about leaving the Clans. You know, and take Lilacpetal and Ice. But Frost said she wanted Ice not Icefire. Isn't that right Frost?"

Frostfeather dipped her head. "Bramblestar already knows I'm leaving."

"Did you say_ I _was leaving?" Icefire growled.

Snow's tail twitched. "I told you already. I'm sure Frost said something about Ice leaving, not Icefire?"

"You two leave then, I want no traitors in _my_ clan." Icefire hissed.

Snow looked pleased. "I'm glad Icefire is staying behind. Lilacpetal is even coming. Well, it's a shame Ice isn't here. Let's go Frost."

Icefire stopped them. "So you would let Lilacpetal keep her name, and not let me?"

Frost glanced at Lilacpetal. "She can change it if she wants to."

"What?" Icefire hissed in outrage. "If she wants to?"

Frost didn't say anything. Lilacpetal spoke for Frost. "I would wish to if it would please you. But all my life I have been called Lilacpetal, I don't want to change it." Her words were firm.

"Please Ice, if you come to your senses, you know where to find us." Frost murmured her voice soft.

"I won't be coming." Icefire growled, whipping around and stalked back into the forest.

_Ice. _Frost pleaded to her inside her mind. _Why won't you come? What have I done?_ Frost shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Should we go now?" Frost asked Snow.

"Of course." Snow answered. "The Petal Allegiance will be glad to see us again."

_Perhaps the Petal Allegiance would. _Frost thought_. But would the Blood Allegiance?_


	8. Petal Allegiance

Petal Allegiance:

**Leader:** Light – A cream colored she-cat with a scarred front paw.

**Deputy:** Sea – Dark gray tom. (formerly Clover)

**Healer:** Marigold – Pale gold she-cat with one brown paw.

**Warriors:**

Frost – Silver she-cat with ice blue eyes.

Ice – Silver she-cat with a faded brown tail.

Snow – White she cat with a patch of black fur on her left ear

Cloud – White she-cat with green eyes.

Sand – Cream she-cat with white paws.

Blossom - Gray and white she-cat.

Mist - striped gray she-cat.

Sun – Golden tom with cream colored ears.

Fleck – White tom with a gray flecked flank.

Rise – Dark brown tom with sharp green eyes.

Leaf - Light brown she-cat .

Feather – Gray she-cat.

Fire – Ginger tom.

Wings – White she-cat with black streaks on both her sides.

Eclipse – Black she-cat with a tinge of white on her left ear.

Stream – Blue-gray she-cat.

Storm – Dark gray tom.

Mud – Brown tom with black eyes.

**Queens:**

Dawn – Cream colored she-cat with silver ears. (Mother to Nip-small gray tom, Lap- black she-cat with cream colored paws, and Wiggle- cream colored tom with gray ears. Mate to Storm.)

Rosemary – Gray she-cat with a pinkish tinge. (Mother to Leap- gray tom and Flap-Ginger she-cat. Mate to Fire.)


	9. Blood Allegiance

Blood Allegiance

Leader: Buzzard – Black tom with piercing black eyes.

Deputy: Blood - Black tom with yellow eyes and a long scar across his back.

Healer: Nightshade – Dark she-cat with a jagged ear.

Warriors:

Snap – Dusty brown colored tom.

Gnash – Yellow she-cat covered in light brown dusting.

Slither – Brown tom with a scar on his forepaw.

Snarl – Dark gray tom with a black tail.

Bramble – Light brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Sharp – Black tom with a scar on his cheek.

Foxglove – Brown she-cat with a black tail.

Flames – Dark red tom.

Burn – Reddish-brown tom.

Blaze – Dark brown-reddish she-cat.

Shadow – Black tom with gray paws.

Hawk – Brown tom with black flecks.

Eagle – Black she-car with a scar on her back leg.

Thistle – Gray tom with long back claws.

Thorn – Brown she-cat with one black ear.

Fang – Brown tom with a fang shaped patch of fur.

Claw - Black tom with unusually long claws.

Tooth – Red tom.

Stain – Gray she-cat with black patches.

Blister – Brown she-cat.

Queens:

Flash – Gray she-cat with darker flecks. (Mother to Snip- brown she-cat with gray flecks and Dent- gray tom with brown patches. Mate to Hawk.)

Scarlet – Russet she-cat. (Expecting kits. Mate to Flames.)


	10. Chapter 6

**This is in Icefire's POV when she rejected Frost and Snow. It's shorter than my others.**  
**  
Chapter 6**

**Icefire's POV**

Paws suddenly grasped Icefire. She whipped around, to find herself staring into Frostfeather's eyes.

"Ice!" Frostfeather purred. Icefire knew that Frostfeather wanted to leave now. But she couldn't. She had made her promises.

"It's Ice_fire._ Remember?" Icefire hissed.

Frostfeather gaped at her. "Aren't you even pleased to see me?" Frostfeather cried. "I bet you didn't even know that Lilacpetal and I was lost. Or that we found Snow."

Icefire felt her heart flutter. She pushed past Frost. "Snow? Are you there?"

Snow turned away from speaking to Lilacpetal. "Yes, I'm here, _Ice_." Icefire wished that she could accept that name again. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget all the promises she had made.

Icefire deliberately made her neck fur bristle. "It's Ice_fire_."

Snow's eyes widened with mock disbelief. "Really? Is it? Well _Frost _and I were just talking about leaving the Clans. You know, and take Lilacpetal and Ice. But Frost said she wanted Ice not Icefire. Isn't that right Frost?"

Frostfeather dipped her head. "Bramblestar already knows I'm leaving."

A piece of her heart broke. She couldn't go. "Did you say_ I _was leaving?" Icefire growled.

Snow's tail twitched. "I told you already. I'm sure Frost said something about _Ice_ leaving, not Ice_fire_?"

Icefire's heart pounded loudly inside of her. _Oh, Snow...Frost. _Icefire thought sadly."You two leave then, I want no traitors in _my_ clan." Icefire hissed.

Snow looked pleased. "I'm glad Icefire is staying behind. Lilacpetal is even coming. Well, it's a shame Ice isn't here. Let's go Frost."

_What? _Icefire thought. Icefire stopped them. "So you would let Lilacpetal keep her name, and not let me?"

_If she says no, then at least one onf my kin can be with me._

Frost glanced at Lilacpetal. "She can change it if she wants to."

"What?" Icefire hissed in outrage. "If she wants to?"

Frost didn't say anything.

Lilacpetal spoke for Frost . "I would wish to if it would please you. But all my life I have been called Lilacpetal, I don't want to change it." Her words were firm.

"Please Ice, if you come to your senses, you know where to find us." Frost murmured her voice soft.

"I won't be coming." Icefire growled, whipping around and stalked back into the forest. Icefire could feel Frost's gaze still burning into her pelt.

Finally, Frost turned away. "Should we go now?" Frost asked Snow.

"Of course." Snow replied. "The Petal Allegiance will be glad to see us again." Snow didn't seem to mind her staying with the clans.

Snow, Lilacpetal, and Frost all turned and headed away. Part of Icefire wanted to race after them and tell them that she was coming.

_Frost, _Icefire thought, hoping that Frost could hear her.

_I _do_ wish I could come with you. But I can't. You'll understand that someday. I have to stay. I can't leave. I'm sorry. I can't. _

Icefire returned back to the camp and went to Bramblestar's den.

"Frostfeather and Lilacpetal has left." Icefire announced to him.

Bramblestar shook his head lightly. "They were a great addition to the clan." His gaze sharpened and rested on Icefire. "You didn't leave?"

"No. I can't abandon my clan." Icefire mewed. _And I can't abandon the promises I made either." _

Bramblestar blinked at Icefire. "The clan will thank you." Bramblestar murmured and padded out his den.

_But Frost won't. Snow won't. Cloud won't. Clover won't. And...I won't._

**Don't forget, Frost, Snow and Lilacpetal never told her about Clover's death. And if you forgot, Cloud is their other sister.**


	11. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Frost's POV

"Frost!" A small gray tom bounded towards Frost, Snow, and Lilacpetal.

"Nip!"Frost exclaimed.

Nip gave a nervous sniff in Lilacpetal's direction. "I-I smell a clan cat!"

Snow purred soothingly. "Yes it is, She came with us."

Nip gave another glance at Lilacpetal. Then he continued his happy mewing. "Everyone said you weren't coming back, but I knew you were. I can't wait to tell Dawn. Oh! And Lap and Wiggle!"

Frost let out a soft purr. "Come on then."

Nip raced ahead of her, towards the nursery. "Lap! Wiggle! Dawn!"

A cream colored she-cat poked her head out. "Now don't leave the nursery until Storm comes back." Dawn mewed sternly to her other kits.

Dawn looked around. "Nip!" Dawn rushed towards her kit. "Nip, you know better than to leave the nursery without telling anyone. I was about to tell Light to send out a patrol for you." Dawn scolded.

"Actually, he was with me." Frost mewed, padding towards Dawn.

"Frost?" Dawn whispered, astonished. "Snow? The others…they said you were dead."

Snow snorted. "Do I look dead to you?"

Dawn ignored Snow. She peered behind them. "Is Cloud here? Ice?" Dawn asked anxiously. "What about Clover? Light said she would reward anyone who found Clover."

Frost swallowed. "I did find her." Frost said slowly.

Dawn let out a small gasp.

"She-she…" Frost's voice cracked. "She's dead. The pack found her."

Dawn stared at her. "Light's not going to like this." Dawn said finally. "I'm pretty sure Sea's going to be the next deputy. He has been acting as deputy ever since Clover didn't come back. And probably, because he's her mate. Wait…Is that a clan cat? Light's not going to like that either. Maybe Sea can calm her down. Or maybe Sun. I mean Light is his mother. I don't suggest Blossom though. Ever since you, Clover, and you litter-mates left, Blossom has become the leader of us as well as Light. And really, I don't think Light's a very good leader. She likes battle too much. I guess Clover would have been great. Hey do you think you will become deputy because of Clover? Maybe. That'll be nice. Better than Light. Do you want to be leader? Oh wait, of course you do. Everyone does. Except for the part where your leader has to die. But I wouldn't mind much if Light died. You better not tell Light I said that though."

Frost blinked. She had forgotten how much Dawn spoke once she started.

"Great?" Frost mewed.

Dawn purred. "You'll probably have to get used to me again. I mean-"

Snow slapped her tail over Dawn's mouth before she could say anything else. "Be quiet." Snow hissed.

Dawn's tail twitched. She thrust off Snow's tail. "Well, lets go to Light then." Dawn mewed.

Light was speaking with Blossom. "Well, _I_ think all cats should focus on battle more and let the younger cats hunt. They can learn when they are old enough." Blossom told Light in her usual bossy voice.

"Of course, dear. That's a great idea. I'll tell the others right now." Light began to head for the Highrock.

"See that's what I mean." Dawn muttered to Frost. "Blossom acts like she's in control."

"Do you want me to get the other kits?" Nip suddenly spoke. He had been so quiet, Frost had forgotten about him.

Dawn reached down and touched Nip's head lightly. "Of course you can." Dawn murmured.

Then she turned upwards. "Light!" Dawn called.

Light stopped, turned and headed for them instead. "I was about to announce something very important. What do you want, Dawn? It better be good, or I'll think about clawing your ears off." Light growled.

Dawn didn't even flinch at Light's threat. "I found Nip."

Light glared at her. "That's all?"

Dawn shook her head. "Nip wasn't alone. Frost, Snow, and a clan cat was with them."

Light hissed softly. "A clan cat? Here?"

Dawn nudged Lilacpetal forward. Light hissed angrily, her tail thrashing.

"Mother!" It was Blossom. "I heard what Dawn said. A clan cat is here. I think they should _all_ be punished-" Blossom said with a glare at Lilacpetal, Dawn, Frost, and Snow. "-for not telling you. And just kill that clan cat."

Frost stepped up. "Clover is dead." Frost made sure every one could hear her.

Light stared at her. "What? Clover's _dead_?" Light whispered hoarsely.

"Yes." Frost said. "The pack got her. And-" With a wave of her tail, pointing to Lilacpetal. "She was also Lilacpetal's mother."

"Oh." Blossom sneered. "So the clan cat has a name. How did you meet her? Did you go to the clans?"

Suddenly, the whole camp was so silent, she could hear a mouse scrambling near the Highrock.

"Yes." Frost said slowly. "I was."

Blossom blinked at her mother, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Light still seemed to be lost in Clover's death. Light shook her head.

"Of course." Light stammered. "Yes, they must be punished." Light shook her head again, as if trying to get rid of memories.

Blossom stood up next to her mother. "And some must be killed."


	12. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"What?" Frost hissed. "If you lay even a whisker on Lilacpetal, I'll-"

"Silence!" Blossom snarled. "As the leader's daughter, I command she will be killed."

Lilacpetal ducked her head behind Snow, who nuzzled her gently.

"Light?" Blossom growled. "Give the order." Blossom turned to her mother. "Now."

Light stood bolted to the spot. "I can't." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Clover wouldn't have liked that. And I want to do everything to please her."

Blossom hissed softly. "If you won't I will." She turned away from Light, and stalked towards Lilacpetal.

"No." Light mewed, her voice rang out strong and even. "Don't kill her."

Blossom's eyes flashed angrily. "She's a clan cat. They all deserve to die."

Light shook her head. "Not if Clover was her mother. She's part of Petal Allegiance as well."

"Don't tell me you are going to let her become part of us!" Blossom snarled.

Light's eyes flashed. "That's exactly what I am going to do."

Blossom let out a low growl. "What about their punishment? Surely you can't forget that."

"I will think about that." Light mewed calmly.

Blossom stamped one foot. "But you already agreed to that!"

Light glared at her daughter. "I'm the leader, and I decide." With those words, Light turned and stalked back to her den.

The crowd of cats slowly parted, whispering anxiously.

"Light has never done that to her daughter before."

"Well, maybe it's a good thing she did."

"Of course it is a good thing! But why? And why _now_?"

"Do you think something's going to happen?"

Dawn stood beside Frost. "Well!" Dawn said after a while. "That was completely new."

Lilacpetal trembled at Snow's side. "What will they do to us?" Lilacpetal whimpered.

Snow snorted. "Apparently nothing yet."

Lilacpetal sighed. "I want to go back to the clans."

"Shush!" Dawn whispered frantically. "If Light hears you saying that, you'll be dead!"

Lilacpetal opened her jaw again to speak, then closed it with a snap when she saw Blossom.

Frost blinked at Lilacpetal, surprised by her outburst.

But it was true.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she knew very well that she also wanted to go back.

_Icefire will be there. I won't have to worry about pleasing Light_ every moment_ anymore._

To Frost's surprise, Snow agreed too. "I want to go to the clans too. I mean, I haven't even went there yet. But it was enough to make Icefire stay."

Dawn blinked at Snow with a confused expression, but said nothing about it. "I won't say anything about it to Light." Dawn promised. She reached forward and nuzzled each of them.

"I agree. We must leave." Frost said.

Lilacpetal turned to Dawn. "Come with us." She urged quietly. "You'll be safe."

Dawn hesitated. "No. I can't. I have my kits here. I have my mate here. I can't just abandon them."

"Then we'll let them come with us too!" Lilacpetal mewed desperately.

Dawn's tail drooped. "They love it here. I do too. I can't leave here. They can't either."

Lilacpetal's eyes clouded with loss. "We'll always be there for you, Dawn, always."

"Remind me why we are here again?" Snow grumbled.

Frost snorted. "If you want to go back to Light, go ahead. I won't stop you."

Lilacpetal nudged Frost. "We're almost there." She breathed, staring at the Thunderclan territory that lay before them.

She took a step forward.

Frost joined her. "We need to be careful." Frost warned. "Try not to look like a enemy as we approach a patrol."

Lilacpetal nodded.

They continued to walk for a while in silence.

Finally Lilacpetal broke the silence. "This doesn't feel right." Lilacpetal whimpered. "Where is everyone?"

Frost let a deep sniff at the air. _Icefire!_ She must of just passed.

"I smell Icefire!" Frost mewed happily.

"Of course you do." Frost whipped around to look the bushes behind them.

"I'm right here."

It was Icefire.


End file.
